


Making The Best Of It

by Joolzmp7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: John's Christmas reunion is cancelled because of lockdown so he decides to drink at home instead and Sherlock volunteers to keep him company.  See what happens when they decide to play a drunken game of Truth Or Dare.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Making The Best Of It

Making The Best Of It

By Joolz

John was pissed off. This stupid pandemic was messing with his Christmas reunion plans and he wasn’t happy about it.

The lads with whom he had gone through basic training at Sandhurst had really bonded and formed a special friendship. Even when they had been split up into their different divisions and assignments they had somehow managed to cobble together a yearly reunion to catch up with each other’s lives and get well and truly drunk over their reminiscences. Occasionally, one of them wouldn’t be able to get there if they were deployed abroad on a mission without leave but, if at all possible, they all met up.

Last year had completely gone to pot for John because he had been shot and still recovering from fever in the hospital in Kandahar so obviously hadn’t made it back in time. A couple of the lads who had been based at home had popped in to see him when he’d been transferred back to the UK for his recuperation but it wasn’t the same. He’d been in pain and depressed, thinking of the empty future ahead of him and not very receptive to visitors. So this year he’d been really looking forward to seeing everyone and bragging about his new life with his Consulting Detective.

He and Sherlock had been working together for almost a year now and it had been the most fun he had had for years. They had hit it off from the moment of Sherlock’s very first deduction and John hadn’t stopped marvelling since. If those feelings of amazement had morphed into a serious case of attraction, then that was nobody’s business but his own.

Sherlock seemed to have no interest in relationships and had not dated anyone in the entire time they had been together. He was also known to spit the word ‘sentiment’ out with great disgust so John didn’t hold out much hope that any feelings he might have would be shared. John was sharply feeling the lack of any partner at the moment as Sherlock had been most adept at halting any of his dates at an early stage. He had been looking forward to a good old grouse with his mates and a chance to drown his sorrows. Fat chance of that now.

London was in the top tier for lockdown so people were not allowed to meet in groups and all the pubs and restaurants were closed. Only essential food shops were open so John would have to buy himself some booze to drink at home – and, yes, it was bloody essential, thank you very much!

He walked up the stairs with the bottles rattling in his bag to encounter Sherlock in the doorway of the kitchen.

”Really, John – beer and whisky?”

“By all rights I should be getting incredibly pissed with my mates this evening, Sherlock, so I thought I’d make the best of it and indulge in the booze even if I can’t include the company.”

“You really shouldn’t drink alone like that. Especially considering your family history.”

“Well, thanks, Sherlock. The perfect attitude to suit my mood. Now, I definitely need to kick things off!”

“All I was saying was it is not wise to drink alone. I would be happy to provide companionship for your evening.”

“You? I didn’t think you drank?”

“I don’t as a rule - you know my preferred poison takes another form - but I am willing to indulge on your behalf in the circumstances.”

“Really? You’d do that for me.”

“Of course, John. I know I can’t provide you with reminiscences of your army days but we have had a plethora of adventures of our own this last year to recall, and I would be happy to regale you with tales of my earlier cases.”

“That would be really nice actually. I’d like to hear about some of your other cases. How did you know it was my army mates I was supposed to be meeting?”

“Obvious.”

“It’s not obvious to me.”

“Whenever it is anything to do with the military your posture automatically straightens even more than usual. You have been sending more emails than usual and when you have been answering them you sit up straight in your chair and get a nostalgic curve to your lip. Thus an upcoming reunion you have been trying to arrange which has clearly been postponed due to the current situation. You were injured during this period last year so were obviously unable to attend the last reunion and were looking forward to this year hence your recent melancholic mood and your return home with a quantity of alcohol.”

“That’s amazing!”

Sherlock’s cheeks reddened slightly and he ducked his head to hide it a little. No-one provided such unconditional admiration as John and it awed Sherlock every time. It was still not something he was used to accepting as he had experienced far too much of the opposite reaction to his deductions but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it greatly.

“Well, yes, um… thank you.”

“Grab yourself a seat, Mr Holmes. You’re in luck. I decided to treat myself to a bottle of Talisker 25 and I would be very happy to share.”

John grabbed a couple of whisky glasses from the kitchen. He poured two generous measures and handed one to Sherlock as they settled in to their chairs which had been pulled closer to the fire that Sherlock had lit, creating a nice cosy atmosphere. They both took a sip which was swirled across their taste buds to extract the greatest flavour before warming their throats and stomach as they swallowed and sighed in pleasurable unison.

“That is delicious. If I knew whisky could taste that good, I might have indulged earlier.”

“I’m happy to furnish your introduction to the good stuff.” John grinned at Sherlock as they savoured a few more sips.

“So, why don’t you tell me about some of your earlier cases. I know Carl Powers was your first but how about some of the others.”

Sherlock started telling John about some of his exploits: the tales revealing Sherlock’s exasperation at police incompetence and John’s general amusement. They were rapidly approaching the giggling stage by the time they had refilled their glasses twice and had a race to see who could drink a beer in the shortest time. John had assumed his many years of practise would have seen him the victor but it seemed Sherlock could open his throat really wide with no gag reflux and he had practically poured it straight down. John had been suitably impressed about both of those things but he took care not to elaborate his reasons why.

As they got more drunk they decided it would be fun to play some games.

“How about truth or dare?”

“I have not played before but I’m happy to give it a try. I understand it is de rigour on such occasions.”

“You’ll love it – although asking for the truth part is probably unnecessary for you as you know everything already,” John laughed.

“Not always. You have an unprecedented way of surprising me when I least expect it.”

“Good for me. Let’s try anyway; I’ll start. Dare.”

“Umm… I dare you to tell Mycroft he has an enormous protuberance in the middle of his face,” Sherlock snickered. He knew John tried to avoid talking to Mycroft if at all possible so that should be amusing.

“You arse! John groaned but got out his mobile and dialled all the same.

“Dr Watson, how delightful to hear from you. I was sorry to learn you were unable to proceed with your reunion. How may I be of assistance?”

“How…? No, never mind, I really don’t think I want to know. I just wanted to say you have a big nose.” John started sniggering.

“How amusing. Thank Sherlock for his input but unless you have something else of importance I will leave the pair of you to continue your drunken games on your own.”

“No, nothing else. Bye, Mycroft.”

“Goodbye, John.”

John put down the phone and pointed at Sherlock. “Ha! Did it. Your go.”

Sherlock waved his hand airily around. “Pfft, I will also take a dare.”

“I dare you to ring Mycroft and tell him he’s the bestest big brother in the whole wide world and you looooovvve him,” John pursed his lips and made some kissy faces at Sherlock.

“I don’t think I can do that without vomiting.”

“Are you chicken?”

“Don’t be absurd!” He picked up his phone and called his brother, hearing a deep sigh as the phone was answered.

“How lucky am I, another drunken dare. What is it this time, Sherlock?”

“You’re the best big brother in the world…”

John piped up, “in the whole wide world”.

Sherlock pretended to gag but carried on, “in the whole wide world and I love you.”

“No, you have to say you loooooovvve him.”

“That’s what I said!”

“You didn’t. You just said ‘I love you’ - you have to mean it.”

“I did mean it, that’s why I said it.”

“You totally didn’t. Listen when I say it. ‘Sherlock, I love you’,” John said it quickly and dismissively, then he sat up and gazed deeply into Sherlock’s eyes. “’Sherlock, I love you.’” This time he said it slowly and with a depth of feeling, holding eye contact the whole time.

Sherlock blushed and dropped his eyes as he replied.

“Umm… right…, errr… okay.”

“See the difference?”

“I…,” he cleared his throat. “Indeed.”

At that point they both looked at the phone dangling in Sherlock’s fingers as they heard a very Mycroft-sounding ‘Ahem’ emerge from it. Sherlock looked at it for a moment as if wondering why he held it. He raised it to his ear. 

“What do you want? You know I prefer to text.”

“Well, as illuminating as is this whole conversation, it was me to whom the call was made, Sherlock.”

“Why on earth would I do that, don’t be ridiculous, Mycroft. Now, I’m very busy. Goodnight.”

Sherlock quickly put the phone down and stared at John who was looking back at him in almost stunned bewilderment as if he couldn’t believe what he had just done, which was quite true. John had watched the blush creep over Sherlock’s face; the way he had been lost for words which, as far as John knew, was unprecedented and it left him wondering if there was a lot more meaning in that statement.

John coughed and shook his head as if to clear it as he took another drink.

“Okay, well, I guess that means it’s my go again, so I’ll go with a truth this time.”

Sherlock looked at him for a moment, as if he couldn’t believe what he was going to ask, but went ahead anyway. “Did you mean it?”

John blinked rapidly. Had Sherlock just asked him what he thought he’d asked him? Surely not! But what if he had? John was torn between wanting to admit the truth and not wanting to ruin their friendship just in case he’d got it wrong. Sherlock had been brave enough to ask the question, though, so he could do no less with his reply.

“Possibly.”

“Weak answer.” Sherlock looked away.

“Yes!” John almost shouted, “the answer is ‘yes’; I meant it.”

Sherlock turned back and licked his lips.

“Really?”

“Really, Sherlock. I know this could ruin everything and hopefully, if that’s the case, you’ll be too drunk to remember in the morning, but yes I meant every word. I do love you and I have for a long time.”

“Me, too,” Sherlock added quietly.

“What?”

“I feel the same way. In fact, I think I have from the beginning. I’ve never had anyone react to me the way that you do. It was such a change to get praise for my observations instead of anger or physical harm.”

“I admit you are sometimes a little lacking in the tact department,” John winked at him, “but I don’t understand how people don’t think what you can do is amazing. The way you can observe all the little things that no-one else even notices and put it all together in an instant to solve the most complex puzzles; it’s astounding.”

“See! There you go again. You do it without even thinking.”

“It’s no less than you deserve.”

“How are you possible, John Watson?”

“I’m possible because you are you. I think we complement each other beautifully. Me, as the illuminator and you, as the light. I make a simple comment on something and you take that and weave the whole tale of how, when and why. You’re a marvel.”

“We seem to be forming a mutual appreciation society.”

“We clearly both deserve it.” John started chuckling and Sherlock joined in.

“Indeed. What else do we deserve?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I deserve to see what those incredible lips taste like.”

Sherlock blushed and John thought it was the most delightful thing he had seen. It said much about Sherlock’s lack of previous experience with compliments and John was nothing but pleased about that fact. Not that Sherlock had not had interest before because that was just an unforgiveable oversight by society at large; but the fact that John had the astonishing good fortune to be the one to bring this forth in Sherlock. He revelled in the thought that – if he had his way - no-one had or would ever see Sherlock in this way but himself and he would provide the man with every pleasure of which he could think. Definitely starting with those lips as he had suggested.

The number of evenings he had been in his chair, surreptitiously watching Sherlock; picturing himself tracing that cupid’s bow with his finger and his tongue; sucking that lower lip between his own and nibbling upon it; running his fingers through that silky, dark hair.

John slid off his chair onto his knees and shuffled across to Sherlock who opened his legs so John could nestle comfortably between. John raised his hand and traced his index finger across Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock seemed a bit unsure and was still for a moment then he snapped his jaw forward and lightly grabbed hold of John’s finger with his teeth. It made John jump, snatch back his hand and set them both off laughing which relaxed the atmosphere noticeably.

Sherlock stretched out his arm and brushed his fingers along John’s shoulder and up to hold on to the back of his neck. He tugged gently and John easily leant forward. John paused for a moment as he got near enough to touch and held Sherlock’s gaze. His eyes dropped to Sherlock’s lips and John’s tongue poked out of its own volition to lick his own lips before he inched closer and took his first taste of Sherlock’s. A deep moan was heard and neither of them could say who had made it first as another joined it immediately after.

They spent a long time kissing. When one pulled away to catch a breath, the other followed in closely and captured their lips again, beginning another drugging kiss. Sherlock learnt very quickly, first copying John then experimenting on his own to see what he liked. His tongue tangled with John’s as he used it to savour and learn every inch of his mouth.

When John was finally able to drag his lips from Sherlock’s for a moment he used his teeth to bite lightly over the skin just behind Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock groaned and tilted his head to the side, allowing John free access. John swirled his tongue over his bite and slowly worked his way down to the junction of Sherlock’s neck and shoulder, nibbling and kissing as he went. When he got to an area where he judged Sherlock’s collar would partially hide it, but where he himself could clearly see it, he sucked a deep love bite, marking his possession.

“Mine!”

“Ohhh, most definitely. Just as you are mine, aren’t you, John?”

“You bet your arse I am. Would you like to prove it?” John smiled at him, challengingly.

Sherlock instantly took him up on it and pulled John towards him, laying his own trail along John’s neck. He placed his own mark higher on John’s skin, not giving him any chance to hide it away with his collar. He smirked, liking the feeling of knowing that everyone would see that John was his.

“I knew that was a mistake. I’ve created a monster, haven’t I.” He grinned at Sherlock who just raised his eyebrows and leant in again to lay another mark on the other side.

“Now, they’ll know you’re mine from any angle they see you.”

“Thanks for that! You’re lucky I love you.” John leant forward and kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “I do, you know.”

“As do I, John. New as this all is to me I can think of nothing or no-one that can make me feel as you do.”

“Are you sure this isn’t something you’re going to regret in the morning?”

“It already is morning. This is not anything I would ever regret, however. In fact, I feel this lockdown is finally good for something and I ought to send a thank you message to your army colleagues for being unable to meet you or we could have unnecessarily ignored this for a whole lot longer.”

“You’re right, this has been a wonderful conclusion to what I was anticipating as a miserably disappointing evening.”

“Perhaps we might adjourn to your room for the remainder of the night”

“Night, morning, rest of my life; take your pick.”

“I will hold you to that, Dr Watson.”

“I certainly hope you do, Mr Holmes.”

John straightened himself up and took hold of Sherlock’s hand, pulling him to his feet and leading the way to the stairs. As he went up one step he turned and made the most of being taller than Sherlock for a brief moment to capture his lips again. His hands slid around Sherlock’s neck and Sherlock encircled John’s waist with his own. They made their way up the stairs very slowly with John walking backwards so he didn’t lose contact with Sherlock as he went.

When they were finally at the top, John pushed Sherlock in to his room and closed the door; blocking out the world outside and planning to take his time to treasure everything he had. Now this was what he called a Happy Christmas.

~*~

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little bit of fluff to cheer you along.
> 
> Thanks to A for the assist.
> 
> Joolz :)


End file.
